Me, Myself & I & The Voices In My head
by Etaria
Summary: Itachi runs away from home and Sasuke takes the blame, he now has split personalities and hates his parents also while trying to escape from 'THEM'. Soon it's a mixxed up world. Read to find out more. . .mild Yaoi and Bisexuality. . .
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: . . .I do not own any of these characters . . . Sadly tear . . ._

_Warning: Some may be offended by Yoai!!!! and other things in this story_

_Please R&R!!!_

_Warning: DO NOT READ IF UNDER AGE 13!!!!!!! teehee it rhymed :P_

_**April 17**__**th**__**, 10 Years Earlier**_

_He crept slowly in the night. He had to be carful so that THEY wouldn't hear him, so that THEY wouldn't send him back to THE ROOM. Oh how he hated THE ROOM. It was so dark in there, so full of pain and there lingered there sorrows past long ago. That's where he was sent if he ever intruded upon his older brother. His SACRED older brother. The perfect one. The almighty god of the Uchiha clan. How he loathed his brother. And yet, deep down in his heart Sasuke couldn't help but love him. Yes, no matter what his brother said or did to make him hate him, he knew he loved Itachi in a way that he knew wasn't right, was unhumanly._

_The door made a silencing but steady creak as he opened it. The form of his brother took shape as Sasuke's eyes adjusted to the bright light of the room. Itachi spent most of his time reading now, studying mostly, but reading just the same and had barely any time for Sasuke. "Aniki?" he whispered, "Aniki are you awake?" what a stupid question. Of corse he was awake, after all the lights were still on, he was sitting at his desk and he was writing something._

_Itachi didn't hear him so he moved closer behind him. "Aniki?" he said a little louder, but not so loud so as THEY wouldn't hear him. That's when he noticed what Itachi was writing. "Ankiki???!!!!" he said as tears rimmed his eyes. "What does that say Aniki, am I reading that right, you're -gulp- running away!?" That's when Itachi jumped up as if for the first time noticing that Sasuke was there._

"_Be quiet Ototo" he said, "do you want THEM to hear you? Do you really want to go back to THE ROOM??" His hand over Sasuke's mouth felt so warm and tempting. Sasuke wanted him to stroke him gently but Itachi pulled it away too quickly. Sasuke shook his head and Itachi sighed. "THEY have no right to keep us like this" he said as he starred off into space, "that's why I have to run away Ototo, I have to find us help" he turned his head to look at him, his eyes also rimmed with tears now. "Sasuke I have to leave tonight, it's for our own good" he paused for a moment then he gave Sasuke a kiss. A deep, passionate kiss, like that of a lover. It gave Sasuke a promise. It told him 'don't worry, Aniki wont leave us here with THEM, he will return for us' and Itachi blew out the candle and took Sasuke back to his room._

_There as he lay Sasuke on his bed he felt an urge but resisted. Instead he planted a big wet kiss on Sasuke's forehead and then he left him there to sleep. When Sasuke awoke the next morning Itachi was gone and of corse THEY blamed him for it and sent him to THE ROOM for three weeks without food and barely any water. That's when the hallucinations began and he got his first split personality. . ._


	2. Chapter 2

_**October 28**__**th**__**, that same year. . .**_

"_Itachi has been gone now for 6 months, he wont return that slim-ball" came Anger, he was always the first to start a fight. _

"_He's a worm!" came violence's voice, " I outta rip out his vocal cords!!"_

"_They call me dr. worm. . ." came the girlish voice of Psychotic. She always had the random-ist things to say._

"_Shut up! All of you! Shut Up!" Sasuke said putting his hands to his head. Luckily they were in a noisy street, otherwise people would find out about his -uh- condition. "You're all going to get us into a lot of trouble" Sasuke hissed to no one in particular -except the voices in his head- the hardest part in his life now was to go a day without anyone finding out about his condition._

_So far he spent the days heading into town. He wasn't old enough yet to go to THE ACADEMY. The cursed place where Itachi was sent every day, well every day BEFORE he left. Sasuke had to survive on his own now, that was the cold hard truth. No one knew about what THEY did to him and Itachi, no one knew what THEY said about them, forced them to do._

_The only friends he had were the voices in his head. They were apart of him now. Although he didn't bother to call them by name -or bother to learn their names- he gave them his own little pet names. Like Psychotic, Anger, Violence, there was also Bob, Tim and Regret, but they barely showed up._

_Bob and Tim were the only names he DID chose to remember. Because in a sense they were more like him then the others at most times, so when P.A.V. were in control he chatted with them._

_Once, as a punishment. Anger sent Tim&Bob away to a far off corner of their minds so that Sasuke couldn't talk to them, that's when he knew to NEVER question Anger again. Plus Violence would end up doing something horrible to their body when he was to take charge if he did. So Sasuke tried to stay in line with all of them, although when they got into little arguments like that it was hard to remember all that, hard to hold onto reality and he'd slip just a little further into oblivion. _

_As he turned around on his long, dreadful walk back home he bumped into some kid. It was a male, he was around the same age as him and looked as if he had something on his mind._

"_Woah" the kid said, "hey sorry man," he put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky. The clouds were fluffy today and the sky was a pleasant clear blue. The kind of day that Itachi loved the most. When Sasuke didn't reply the kid replaced his hands back against his sides and looked at him in puzzlement. "Yo Man are you ok?" the kid asked and then Sasuke snapped._

"_Get away" he hissed, "you think your such a big tough guy, well you know what, fuck you!" and he stomped off, the kid shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way._

_Anger had his fun and he left Sasuke back in his head again all stunned at what had played out. He couldn't let Anger get the better of him, it wasn't like he could rule the body he shared with him and all the other pests. He turned around and noticed that the boy had stopped now and was talking to some kids. Sasuke chuckled, "he seems to have recovered fast" smiling he made his way back to his prison._


	3. Chapter 3

_**January 4**__**th**__**, two years later. . .**_

_THE ACADEMY had accepted him on his first try, that outta show THEM! It took Itachi three tries before he got in. That outta show THEM that Itachi wasn't the best! There were 15 in total in his class. There were several other classes as well, but none of them as big as his. There was 12 boys and three girls. Not a very good advantage for them but it didn't matter, to Sasuke girls were just as evil as boys thought they were, that's why he stuck to men._

_He had made a few friends on his first day. Actually there was this one kid that looked awfully familiar to him, his name was Herbert. But he had made friends with a few guys already, and the three girls in his class had seemed interested in him. _

_Despite what his first impressions of THE ACADEMY had been when he was younger, it wasn't such a bad place, in fact it only gave them a little work to take home to work on. Not like the piles and piles Itachi used to bring home. But maybe that was just because of how everyone in this class had gotten in on their first try on trying to be accepted of THE ACADEMY. All the other classes had tried several times before they were accepted. _

_As they piled into seats Sasuke saw an Orange Snake slither in, it was huge! He wore glasses and had a book bag slung over his shoulder!!! he even sat at the TEACHERS DESK!!!! what the hell was going on here!!!!! Then he realized he was hallucinating again and it was only the teacher. He noticed he had sat on top of his desk with only a millimeter of a distance from him falling over the edge. He had gotten all jumpy and didn't realize what he had been doing. As he sat back down in his chair he noticed that no one was looking at him really, one of the good points of sitting in the back, that way if he was to say something to one of his 'other' parts no one would hear . . . hopefully, or at least not know it was him._

"_Alright class, my name's Mr. Harris, this class is Mathematics APP, in this class it is all scientific and mathematical. IF at ANY GIVEN POINT one of you propose something that isn't Mathematical or Scientific, such as the belief that unicorns, dragons, magic even, does exsist out there, you will be reinstated in another class, do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded. _

_That kid, Herbert, who had been looking at nothing in particular jumped up. "Surely you have GOT to be kidding me Mr. H" the kid said as a statement, not so much as a question, "how can you not have a little faith that they're things out there that science and math alone can not explain"_

_Mr. Harris looked to Sasuke as if he was going to bust a blood vessel. "That's it" Mr. Harris said, "that is the kind of behavior I WILL NOT have in my class. Once more from you Mr. Herbert and you'll be out of this class faster then a flash of lightning lights up the nights sky!" Herbert shrugged and continued to stare off into space. Sasuke was amazed that this kid did something like that. _

_The bell went, everyone yearned for that bell, when it didn't come right on time there was panic and pandemonium, even from older students who had been there for years. Sasuke quickly grabbed up his books and started off towards the door. When he got out he felt a hand on his shoulder as he was pushed up towards the wall._

"_Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" asked that Herbert guy's voice. Sasuke shook his head. "Oh, well too bad" he sighed, "'cause the guys and me are going to the Inn for an hour or so and if I knew you maybe you could have come"_

_Sasuke perked up then, "wait! You don't mean, skip? Do you?" Herbert nodded his head. _

"_But if you're too much of a chicken shit then what ever" Herbert looked away and started off but Sasuke stopped him. _

"_Two years ago" he said, "did a kid who looks like me run into you and say, stuff to you?" Herbert stopped and turned to face him. He nodded. "Well -gulp- that was me"_

_Herbert smiled, "see I knew I knew you from somewhere, now if you're a rebel you'll come to the Inn with me and the boys" _

_Sasuke nodded, "sounds like fun" that was the day Rebel was born._

_Rebel had this knack for, well, breaking the rules, but he always left Sasuke to deal with the aftermath of what ever mishap he had gotten them into. The first time going to The Inn didn't get them in trouble. Herbert, Sasuke and a few other guys from their class had had a great time. _

_Sasuke had made new friends with the Rebels of THE ACADEMY. There was several of them in the group. There was Herbert, the leader, sasuke the newest addition, Sammy, Finn, Naruto, Neji, Damien, and there was also this guy Shikamaru. He was basically just like Herbert only they looked completely different. It wasn't until later that Sasuke found out that they were cousins._

"_Haha ha" they laughed as they came out of the Inn, "Good one Neji" _

"_I was serious" Neji said closing his eyes to try to hold back his anger, "I really can see, I'm not blind" _

_Sasuke, being with Rebel in charge, turned to Neji and said, "yeah, well how many fingers am I holding up?" He was holding up none, his hands were drooped to his side and that is exactly what Neji said. Everyone laughed. "Nu-huh" Sasuke said shaking his head, "I had three up" everyone got weak except Neji. _

"_Do you challenge me?" Neji said as he opened his eyes. "You won't win in a fight with me"_

_Sasuke stood still, immobilized by the challenge. "You, beat me?" Sasuke said now, "what a laugh, the only reason why you'd beat me would be if I were to go easy on you because you're blind, which is never going to happen"_

"_Come on guys" Shikamaru said getting in between them, "it doesn't matter who'd win"_

"_Shikamaru's right" Finn said, "it doesn't matter who'd win, it matters how good fo a show you'd put on for the rest of us" there were cheers and shouts coming from everyone. Sasuke looked at Neji and said 'are you chicken?'_

_Neji reared up, "not a chance" they walked ten paces from each other and began to fight. They had each other in headlock's and kicked each other in the nads. They punched each others faces and Sasuke got Neji in the stomach. Rebel repelled and Violence came out. He could never resist a fight and he thought, 'hey, why let this wimp have all the fun'._

_After that it was a whole different battle. Neji would go after him and he'd be inches from his face and then he'd be gone and be behind him and he'd have him by the throat and then Neji would get out of his hold but then Sasuke shoved him to the ground and began pummeling the shit out of him. Finally Herbert broke them up._

"_Alright guys" he said, "that's enough, obviously you're both just as good as the other and the boys really enjoyed the show" Violence was pushed back and Rebel came out and he said 'thanks'. They went back to THE ACADEMY only to get whipped by the principal. He told them 'violators of THE ACADEMY'S rules will be punished in the most severe way. And of corse Sasuke always had to endure it._

_Pretty soon Rebel and Sasuke became one and weren't two different entities. It soon came to the day where Herbert was moving out of town. "I hereby give the role of leader to Sasuke, I'm sure he'll lead you guys just as good as I have in the past" some of them who had been there longer then Sasuke -like Neji and Naruto- weren't very happy about this but soon they had no choice but to listen to him unless they wanted to become meat. _

_when I say meat I mean dead. Sasuke ruled their group with an iron fist. When they brought him someone else that they thought was worthy of being part of their gang Sasuke put them to tests unspeakable to even be talked about. And if they past the tests, they were put in an initiation. Most of them didn't get past that. _

_There were three tests, each thought up by Sasuke. Each just as evil as the one before. THEY were getting concerned about his behavior. They tried all their methods but he only got worse and worse. Finally, one day after stealing a 100 kr gold watch from Juke&Ryen, he killed THEM. He killed those basterds that called themselves his family. And he was glad they died._

_Since Sasuke was known to be a problem child and some who knew him well enough knew he had a rough child hood thought that Itachi killed them and spared his little brother because they shared the same fate. But the gang knew different, after all, they did help. . ._


	4. Chapter 4

_**April 9**__**th**__**, that same year . . .**_

_Sasuke went home in a happier mood then normal. The stunning watch he had stolen looked sparkling on his wrist. He was glad he had did it too. The rents didn't know about his behavior. Just yesterday he had danced with a girl at the local night club and she let him have her. He was beginning to understand what girls were put on earth for and he liked them now much better then men. But men still were of great interest to him. Neji, Naruto and the others soon followed in the door behind him. They had all gotten little trinkets themselves and were quite pleased with themselves. Now a lot of them were glad he was their leader._

_He turned to them when they had all entered. "Aren't you glad I've taken over?" he asked them, "Herbert would never had dreamed of doing this" there were nods of agreement and a bit of chatter._

"_Uchiha Sasuke!!!!" called a womanly voice. "What the DEVIL is going ON??"_

"_Nothing Woman" Sasuke called back, the same tone rising in his throat as the one she had but he fought to keep it under control, too much anger would bring either Anger or Violence out and he didn't need that._

_Above her shrieking Sasuke asked the guys "did you bring the implements of war??"(weapons). They all nodded. "Good" he said with a smirk. "Then lets get this over with shall we"_

_They searched the entire house and tied up everyone in there with ropes and other forms of binding material. Soon they were all gathered in one room and Sasuke told his gang "Kill them, but save the rents for me". Each pulled out their own little killing device. One had a machete, another an ordinary kitchen knife. Others had rocked and needles filled with poison and drugs. Sasuke had told each person what to bring. He himself had a knife in which he would use to carry out death upon the same two people who had brought him into this world. . . and made him the monster he is today._

_Everyone had been killed, all that remained were his own mother and father. The basterds who had no right to live. After he had slit his fathers own throat he turned to his mother who's gag had fallen off only seconds before his father had taken his last breath. "Why Sasuke. . . ? Why???" she asked him as he walked over to her with the knife. His reply. 'Because you deserve it' and that was the last of it._

_Sasuke and the gang walked away from the Uchiha house and began to turn down different roads, all leading to one another's houses. They passed Sasuke the things they used to kill off his family as they walked by him._

"_Hey man, so what're we going to do now?" asked Shikamaru as he stood beside sasuke watching the others disappear into their houses. "You know, if the police question us and stuff"_

_Sasuke thought for a moment. "We'll get our alibi straight right now" he said, "you can fill in the others and make sure they practice it, just in case. We were out around the neighborhood doing our normal stuff. Talking, hanging around, wondering about how we'll get our homework done, you know normal shit, then we all headed for home but you came to my house and we found my family in the state they're in now. No one was around to see us do this since my family lives out of the way so they're be no eye witnesses" Shikamaru nodded._

"_So what're we going to do about these?" he asked pointing to the knives and shit he and Sasuke now held._

"_We take them to a secluded place . . . somewhere where no one goes and we burry them as deep as we can" Sasuke replied casually. "We have to make sure though that no dirt gets one our clothing . . . just incase" Shikamaru nodded. They grabbed a shovel from the neighborhood Junk keeper and headed out to Vittany Point._

"_No one ever goes here" Shikamaru said. "It's way too cold in the winter and in the summer everyone's too busy trying to keep cool to worry about coming out here even though it's beautiful in the summer"_

"_what about Spring and Fall?" asked Sasuke as he began to dig the hole. "Don't people come here then?"_

"_Nah" Shikamaru said. "Everyone's too busy with work or school to bother coming out here when it's nice. It's too out of the way" Sasuke nodded. They both worked in Silence._

_By the time they got Back to Sasuke's place it had started to get dark. They left the house with absolutely no lights on. They entered and Sasuke calmly went to the phone. He dialed 911 and he began to 'cry' as the operator picked up. _

"_911 how may we be of service" the female voice said._

"_Yes, this is Uchiha Sasuke" he said pretending to hold back a sob. "I just got home, I think my families . . . dead"_

"_hold on" said the female operator's voice, "we'll have ambulances and police there right away. Don't go anywhere alright?"_

"_Uh huh" Sasuke said pretending to hold back another sob, "alright"_

_he hung up the phone and Shikamaru smirked. "Well now what do you want me to do?" he asked as Sasuke walked over to him._

"_You have to looked shocked and as if you're going to go into one of those states where you need therapy to help you recover. As for me I have to be crying somewhat and talking to myself and saying stuff like 'I can't believe this is happening. . .'"_

"_got it" Shikamaru said as they heard sirens coming in the distance. "Time to put on our best stunt ever"_

"_Correction" Sasuke said with a smirk, "ONE of our best stunts ever"_


	5. Chapter 5

_**April 9**__**th**__**, that same year, that same day. . .Later . . .**_

"_Thank you Mr. Uchiha, well make sure to keep in touch with you" said one of the police officers as the bodies of his family were being taken out of the house. "Good evening" and he left. Shikamaru was already sent home. Both already been interviewed. Same with the others. The police officers seemed satisfied with them for now. Sasuke hoped he hadn't slipped up at all and that the murders wouldn't be traced back to them._

_He hoped he hadn't made any mistake at all. There was too much at stake if he did make a mistake. He couldn't even try to think about what might happen if they found out he had did it._

"_Relax" came Angers voice inside his head, "we've been planning this for years. IT wont fail" Sasuke wished that what Anger was thinking to him now was true. He had to go to sleep. It was 3 o'clock in the morning, he had school in a couple hours and needed his rest. He probably wouldn't skip tomorrow or for the next little while, until suspicion on him was gone. The others could do as they pleased. He couldn't risk himself being blamed for his families murder even if he was guilty._

_But he didn't feel guilty. He felt, relieved that his demons were gone now. He was glad he had killed him family. Even if he might haunt his new found friends. But he'd help them cope. He knew how to cope with things like this._

_But he mustn't help them in that way. He'd reveal to them that he had split personalities and they'd think he was psychotic, although they probably already did they'd think he was worse now._

_He slowly climbed the stairs. He passed by his 'parents' room. He guessed it wouldn't be there room any longer. Since they've been dead for several hours now. He wondered if it was wrong to call the police about them? He could have dumped the bodies off somewhere and no one would know the wiser. But if the bodies were found and identified they'd wonder why he hadn't called in missing persons report. _

_Either way he would have been royally screwed. Now as he passed by Itachi's old bedroom he stopped and peered inside. Everything was as it was two years ago. Desk, bed, cloths hanging in the closest, even the desk was still in the same place. The only thing that wasn't intact was Itachi's personal items he had left behind. Their so called father had burned them all after he found out Itachi had ran away. He had made Sasuke watch from a not-so-safe distance. That was before he was sent to THE ROOM. _

_It clicked just then! If the police did accuse him of killing his family he would point out all the facts about THE ROOM and how THEY had treated him and Itachi and that no one would believe him if he had went to the police first because him parents would have gotten rid of everything in there. All the evidence of it's existence would have been burned or well hidden and how they would have punished him later._

_And if THE ROOM was still there . . . he had a sure-fire way of winning. Perfectly thought out by none other then himself. And if asked why he needed his friends help he would simply tell them they didn't like how THEY were treating him and they wanted him to be safe as they were at home. Finally Sasuke could rest in peace knowing that he'd never have to enter that accursed room again, or deal with his so called parents. And he especially would sleep better knowing that with his parents gone he wouldn't have to deal with THEM anymore either._

_At least . . . that's what he hoped. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**April 15**__**th**__**, that same year, that same month . . .**_

_He awoke to the ringing of the phone. Almost 5: 30 in the morning. He checked the caller ID and noticed it was Shikamaru. "Yeah?" Sasuke said still half asleep. He had been having the most wonderful dream, one of the very few he'd had since he had killed his family. _

"_Sasuke there's been a . . . problem at Naruto's" Shikamaru said urgently._

"_Problem?" Sasuke said stifling a yawn without much interest. "What kind of problem?" Shikamaru hesitated._

"_His mothers missing" he said, " normally she's home way before 1 but he said he never heard her come in and when he checked she wasn't there . . . at first he thought she might just be later but . . . now I fear the worse. Naruto doesn't even want to consider that stuff right now" Sasuke nodded even though Shikamaru couldn't see him._

"_Alright, I'll meet you there in 20 minutes, don't be late" Shikamaru said he wouldn't and they both hung up the phone. Sasuke got ready in a flash and had a quick shower before he left the house. Unlike some boys he liked to stay clean, at least most of the time._

_He got there five minutes ahead of schedule. Shikamaru was already there waiting for him. "What took you so long?" he asked jokingly to try to ease the tension. "Alright lets get a move one"_

"_yeah"Sasuke said, "and Shikamaru . . ."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Don't do that again"_

"_don't do what again"_

"_Give me an order"_

"_oh, ok, sorry Sasuke"_

"_Alright, lets get moving then"_

They Reached Naruto's house in little less then two minutes after that. Sasuke stood near the door waiting as Shikamaru knocked. Naruto answered on the third knock.

"Oh . . ." he said in disappointment, "it's just you, I thought it might have been my mom and she forgot her keys or something" Sasuke nodded his understanding and Shikamaru did the same thing.

"Are you sure you're mothers not home?" Sasuke asked. "Maybe you were too deep in sleep to hear her come inside and when you checked she was in another part of the house"

"No" Naruto said, "I checked the whole house twice before calling Shikamaru" Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Where does she work?" he asked suddenly, Shikamaru and Naruto thought that was an awfully weird question to be asking, but Naruto answered anyway.

"A couple blocks from here" he said with a shrug, "that's why when she gets off at 12:45 it doesn't take long for her to get home"

Sasuke and Shikamaru both got worried looks on their faces right away. "What?" Naruto asked a little bit frightened, "you don't think she-"

"Shikamaru you stay here with Naruto" Sasuke said hurriedly. "I'll be back as soon as I can" and he took off down the road towards where Naruto's mom spent her days working like a slave for the government.

The streets were wet with morning dew. Everything had been dampened and Sasuke's footfalls made dull thuds as they hit the pavement. He looked around for anything. A shape of some sort. A mysterious car or persons. He doubted he find anything this late though since it was 6 o'clock now and she normally got home around 1.

"God damn it" he muttered under his breath as the lifeless sight of a women came into his sight. She was lying on the ground and didn't look like she was breathing. "Please be alright" Sasuke said, "for Naruto's sake" He knelt down beside her and took her pulse. He couldn't find one. So he ran up to the nearest house and pounded on the door.

"Hey!" he called in a hurry, "hey, open up, there's a women collapsed outside we need to call an ambulance!"

"What are you going on about kid!" came a sleepy and angry voice.

"A women" he said, "she's collapsed over there, I don't know how long she's been there, we need to call an ambulance!"

"Alright, alright" the man said, "give a second, Jesus" and he disappeared inside the house. A few minutes later there were sirens and an ambulance came and took her away. Sasuke rode inside with her. And prayed to god she'd live for Naruto's sake.

By Morning the whole gang were piled in the waiting room. They had called Naruto into another room to speak with him, that was ten minutes ago. TEN GODDAMN MINUTES AGO!!!!!! it shouldn't take them that long to tell him whether she's going to make it or not. Shikamaru was sitting next to him and he patted him on the back. "It's ok man" he said, "we're all thinking the same thing" just as he finished his sentence naruto came out with the doctor.

Everyone jumped up out of their seats, none of them spoke so finally Sasuke asked, "well?"

The doctor, he called himself Dr. Kakashi Hatake , cleared his throat and spoke to them all. "She was in bad condition when she came in here, almost dead . . ." he looked at each of them. "If she would have been brought in earlier we might have had a better chance of saving her" everyone looked at Naruto then began to look at the ground. "I'll leave you here to figure out what you're going to do" he said as he turned away, "Damn whores these days having way to many kids" Dr. Kakashi Hatake said under his breath. But Sasuke knew he wanted to get his hands on her, he just seemed like the perverted type.

"C'mon Naruto" Shikamaru said draping an arm around their pal, "lets get you home" and they walked back home with saddened looks on their faces. Their parents called them off so they didn't have to go to THE ACADEMY that week. Sasuke had been called off by the police so he didn't need to be called off again. But they all needed it. Naruto's mom was a nice women. And a damn well good mother too. She would be missed, Sasuke would make sure of that. . .


	7. Chapter 7

_**April 26**__**th**__**, Same year, Same month . . .**_

_Sasuke and the guys sat around in Shikamaru's house. They didn't want to go to Naruto's because it'd bring back memories for him, and Sasuke didn't want them in his house . . . just in case. _

"_So guys" Shikamaru said as they snacked on potato chips and drank Dr. Pepper and Sprite. "What do you want to do when you leave THE ACADEMY?" _

"_That's easy!" said Neji, "I'm going to make a chemical that will change a persons's eye colour and become rich off of it!!!" he began to drool as he thought about that. _

"_Uhh right . . ." Shikamaru said doubtfully, "what I'm going to do is work for the army for ten years on strategies and then retire with a huge paycheck and watch the clouds role by each day being happy about life"_

"_Ha that's nothing!" cried out Naruto, "what I'm going to do is KILL THOSE SONS OF BASTERDS WHO KILLED MY MOM!!!!! then rule the world!" everyone began to laugh about the last part. The last thing any of them could see Naruto ever doing was ruling the world. Just then a knock came upon the door._

"_I better get it" Shikamaru said with a sigh. He got up and left the room. Sasuke began to think, he soon got a brilliant idea. . ._

_Shikamaru went out of the room and opened the front door. "Yes?" he said as he peered out. What he saw shocked and amazed him. It was Dr. Kakashi Hatake!!! "What are YOU doing here!!?" he said just as the doctor said the same exact thing. _

"_Uhh this isn't Mrs. Nara's house??" he said awkwardly. He was holding a heart-shaped box of chocolates and had a beautiful bouquet of flowers, he lowered them as he stared at Shikamaru._

"_What do you want with my mother?" Shikamaru said angrily. He couldn't believe this man whore was going after his MOTHER!!!_

"_She never told me she had a son..." Dr. Kakashi Hatake said under his breath, "and yet here stands one, I must have the wrong address . . ."_

_Shikamaru took a step forward and brought himself up to look bigger then this so called doctor, this MAN WHORE! "Get out" he said threatening, "cause I highly suggest if you want to keep your balls you'll get out of here by the count of three. . . one . . ."_

"_Alright, alright" Dr. Hatake said in panic stricken fear, "I'm going, I'm going" and without another word he was gone. Shikamaru returned to his friends and when questioned about who it was he replied: 'oh they had the wrong address but I pointed them in the right direction' no one questioned him after that but Sasuke, who had snuck out behind Shikamaru knew what had went down, oh yes, he knew._

_**Outside of Shikamaru's house- Same day, Same year**_

"_Jesus these kids are good" spat Kakashi Hatake. "Jesus I wouldn't put it past that kid at the door to actually rip off my balls if I was to give him a chance to do it, FUCKKK"_

"_Don't be so stupid Kakashi" said Itachi, "they can't be as tough as they all seem, my little brother though . . . I wouldn't put it past him to have some sort of control over them all, we'll have to stay well out of sight for now on, keep our distance"_

"_but sir, what about the death of your family?" asked Kakashi, "they blame you, don't you want to prove that it wasn't you?"_

_Itachi's glare scared Kakashi, "THEY were not my FAMILY!" Itachi spat. "I'm glad everyone thinks I killed them, I'm actually proud of my little brother for doing the job for me, remember, keep out distance, we can not be seen"_

_**Back AT Shikamaru's House- Same Day, Same Year**_

"_So guys what're we supposed to do until everything's completely cleared up with Sasuke's family and everything?" asked Neji, "it's not like we can continue our killing spree or our stealing or shit, we don't need more attention on us at the moment what with Sasukes families death and now Naruto's mother's death . . ."_

"_Well she's not really my mother" Naruto said, "she was my adoptive mother, my real mom died forever ago I don't even remember her really" They stared at him. "But I still loved her, she was like a mother to me and I miss her"_

"_well we'll figure something out" Shikamaru said calmly, "I mean it's not like we don't have the balls to kill again or to steal anything more, we just can't for a while, we have to wait, and beside's the murder of Sasuke's family is already been blamed on Itachi so that shifts that bit of attention off us, but Neji is right, we do have to lay low for awhile"_

"_Yeah" Sasuke said, "and when we do come back we're going to come back with style"_


	8. Chapter 8

_**October 15**__**th**__**, four years later . . .**_

_Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, the whole gang had passed their final exams and were now official adults. They had kept their scheme's quiet for the past four years and were now more mature men. . . well most of them anyway. Shikamaru, the day after graduation joined the army, and was stationed in a nearby town, while Neji and Naruto went their separate ways to do their own thing. Sasuke stayed in their hometown. He sold his families land and bought a nice little ranch type place where he spent days and night going over plan after plan. _

_One day he called up the old gang and invited them to his place, they were all 18 by this time and had been legal adults for over two years now. They all said they'd be there tomorrow and those who weren't nearby hopped the next plane to their hometown._

_When they were all sitting in Sasuke's ranch house they looked around. Secluded, empty feeling, and no neighbors for 18 miles. This was a perfect place to set up operation. Shikamaru of them all was the most glad about this. _

_He could hide out here forever and the army wouldn't be able to find him. But he only enrolled into the army for four years and had only one more year to go so he'd stick it out and then return here._

"_Do you know why Sasuke asked us to come here?" Shikamaru asked the others, they all shook their heads, "I think we're back in business boys" he got a smirk on his face and so did Naruto and Neji. They missed all the old days when they were younger and stole all that stuff. Most of them made a fortune on selling the stuff they stole on the black market. How they'd be glad their best customers were coming back, and hopefully with a big bang._

_Mind you not like the one that they say created the universe or killed the dinosaurs, but almost as big and as good as them. Shikamaru didn't know what Sasuke had in mind but he knew it was going to be big and they'd get stinking rich off it._

_Itachi and Kakashi Hatake, now in a group of five, sat outside Sasuke's new house, well out of seeing distance. There were a few trees nearby and that's where they perched like owls awaiting their prey -normally mice or screws- to come under their tree. _

_The three new members Deidara, Kisame and Sasori weren't as smart as Itachi and Kakashi but their minds were just as molded as theirs were. They wanted to bring down the government and take over. Maybe not the whole world mind you, but a good chunk of it._

_As Deidara and Sasori began to argue Itachi sighed, if he wasn't careful these idiots were going to blow off his cover. But he didn't care about that right now, all he cared about was figuring out what his little brother was up to. The sky darkened as Itachi made his way slowly away from his companions. There was too much racket, he couldn't think. He had to find a way to get into Sasuke's little group without being recognized. But unlike Sasuke, Itachi wasn't great with master though up plans._

_Kakashi Hatake had joined Itachi where he was now standing, at the edge of their cover. "Looks like it's going to rain old friend" said Itachi, "the sky's a mystery only we can solve" Kakashi smiled._

"_An excellent though Itachi, but what of your brother? Surly he will try to solve it as well??"_

_Something between a laugh and a whimper protruded from Itachi's mouth, "the least of my brothers worries is to solve the sky, all he wants is death and destruction, the mostly to rule the world. . .but in a more evil way then we could ever imagine"_

_Kakashi got a stunned/ surprise look on his face. _So this is his master plan then, _he thought to himself, _very interesting, very interesting indeed. . .


End file.
